Light Music Club
The Light Music Club is a club in Akademi High School. Appearance The room is located on the second floor in the north wing. Many instruments are located in this room; There is a drum set on the west side, a piano on the north-west side, three guitars on the south side, an amplifier in the south-west corner, and a cello case on the north side. There is a bench and a couple of chairs surrounding a table in the east corner as well as a tank where Mr. Jazzy Feet lives in the north-east corner. The room has a brown wooden floor and trim. Joining the Club lewdtheclub.png|Joining the club. February 1st, 2016. qualifications.png|More information on the club. heavyhairclip.png|The treble clef hair clip. May 7th, 2016. To join the club, the player will have to talk to the placeholder club leader and select the "Join" option on the interaction wheel. Afterwards, they can participate in club activities. After joining, the player will wear a white treble clef hair clip. Use odesu.png|Club activities. May 6th, 2016. Students will use this room after school. Since it's currently unimplemented, no students will go inside yet. If the player joins in club activities from 5:00 PM to 6:00 PM, they will practice with their instruments. The player can play the piano if they go up to it and press "Play Note". One of a sequence of piano notes in the A major scale will play. This is in the same key as, and sounds similar to, the first school background music. Benefits While Yandere-chan is a member of this club, she can pick up and use the cello case. This club makes it easier to transport dismembered body parts and large weapons without being seen as suspicious. Members *Placeholder Club Leader *Hayato Haruki *Yandere-chan (player choice) Leaving and Disbanding Joinnu?.png|Leaving the Light Music Club. May 6th, 2016. Yandere-chan will be kicked out if a member sees her kill another student. In the future, she will also be kicked out if the player does not participate in club activities at least once a week. If the president dies, goes missing, or if there are less than five members in the club, the club will disband. Once the club closes, the door to the room will be locked. The player can also request permission to leave, but once they leave, they can never join again. Bugs *The room will have texture issues during club activities. Trivia *This room was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Build, but fully implemented in the March 15th, 2016 Build. It was fully furnished in the May 6th, 2016 Build. *Sota Yuki and Yuna Hina used to belong in this club before the November 15th, 2015 Build. *Mei Mio and Ryusei Koki used to belong in this club before the December 1st, 2015 Build. *As of the March 15th, 2016 Build, it's no longer possible to carry the cello case without being a member of the club. *A poster of the Light Music Club can be found by the Locker Room as of the March 31st, 2016 Build. *If the player presses '''Left Alt '''in the debug menu, the day will skip to 7:15 AM, and the player will be teleported to the Light Music Club with a circular saw and Oka Ruto, if she is on campus. Gallery Zu.png|Talking to Mr.Jazzy Feet. August 15th, 2016. pippiano.jpeg|A piano. May 7th, 2016. MrJazzyFeet.png|Mr. Jazzy Feet in the tank. May 6th, 2016. EhuXGJQFg_w.jpg|A poster for the Light Music Club. March 31st, 2016. 2-1-16LMusicClubOutside.png|February 1st, 2016. Mar3rdLightMusicClub.png|March 3rd, 2016. 5-1-16LightMusicClub.png|May 1st, 2016. YandereSimulator_2016-07-14_20-55-19-475.jpg|Light Music Club Sign. July 12th, 2016. Category:Light Music (Club) Category:Places Category:Clubs Category:Akademi High Category:Second Floor Category:Game Mechanics Category:Perks